Virus
by Mlle Lambert
Summary: PG13 just to be safe! A virus strikes two unsuspecting members of the SGC. Warning: A slight hint of sexual situation. Also a character death. DanJan
1. Day 1

Virus  
  
By Mlle Lambert  
  
Spoilers: Uh.I don't see any.  
  
Season/Sequel: Season 7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Content Warnings: A slight hint of a sexual situation, and a character death.  
  
Pairings: Daniel/Janet  
  
Summary: A virus strikes two unsuspecting members of the SGC.  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Disclaimer: Whoever owns them owns them! If I did, I'd be writing the scripts, not the fanfic! Author's Notes: This is what you get to read when my best friend asks me to write a 'spicy' story. *EG* Please R&R!  
  
Written: November 20, 2003  
  
Archive: Ask me first.  
  
Feedback: PREETY PREETY PLEASE!  
  
Day 1  
  
SGC Infirmary  
  
1821 hours  
  
"Hey, Doc, I'm dying over here!"  
  
"No, you're not, Colonel," Janet Fraiser shot back.  
  
"Then let me out of here." Jack made a move to get up from the bed. Fraiser sighed. "Just a moment, Daniel," she told her patient.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Janet tended to Colonel O'Neill and released him from the infirmary. That left her and Daniel alone. "Okay, now where was I? Oh, yes." She removed the stethoscope from her neck.  
  
Daniel lifted his shirt. Man, had he been working out! Yum! Janet tried to restrain herself from running her hands along those tasty toned muscles. Unfortunately, she failed.  
  
"Uh.Janet, what-what are you doing?"  
  
She immediately removed her hands. "Ah.nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
Daniel took her wrists in his hands. He looked into his beautiful blue eyes as he said, "Janet, honey, come here. Tell me."  
  
Janet looked away and busied herself by putting up medical equipment. "What? That I'm lost in those attractive blue eyes, and it makes me wonder about the rest of you?"  
  
"Well, Doctor, I'm flattered, but-"  
  
"Oh, my God! Did I just say that aloud?" Dr. Fraiser was as red as a beet. "I'm sorry, I-it's been a long day."  
  
"No, it's okay. I understand." Daniel couldn't possibly get any redder.  
  
"Daniel, it's not okay." She leaned closer to him to get another piece of equipment, brushing against him in the process.  
  
Before her mind could even process what was going on, their lips were locked together in a passionate kiss. Daniel picked her up, slid off the bed, and turned to lay her down where he had been. He broke the kiss, gazed at Janet with eyes of dark desire, and proceeded to nibble at her neck.  
  
She moaned his name, making him respond by pressing his body against hers. He slipped the white lab coat from her shoulders and set to work on the buttons of her uniform.  
  
"Mm.Daniel, not here."  
  
Her words were lost in his mouth. She wanted him terribly, but at the same time something told her it was wrong. Still, she found her mind fast succumbing to the pleasures of the flesh. So she continued to allow him to take the clothes from her body.  
  
About the time Daniel made it to Janet's bra, and she his pants, there was a knock at the door. Daniel yelped and jumped off the doctor. Shoving her into her office, he turned as the door opened to reveal Teal'c.  
  
Janet hurried to make herself presentable. Buttoning up her shirt and tucking it back in, she straightened her lab coat. Screw her hair. If it was messed up then it was messed up. She'd have to live with it.  
  
"The debriefing is in five minutes, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c's voice carried through the doorway.  
  
Doctor Fraiser grabbed the nearest needle and walked back into the infirmary. "I can't release him until I get a blood sample."  
  
"Very well." Teal'c put his hands behind his back and waited.  
  
With a look that said, "I'm sorry," Janet poked the needle into Daniel's arm. The vial soon filled with blood and she covered the tiny prick. Teal'c made to leave. Daniel caught the good doctor's arm as soon as Teal'c was out the door.  
  
"Come to my quarters after you work is done here," He told her, and she nodded.  
  
The door closed again. She sighed and went to get the blood processed.  
  
~*~  
  
SGC  
  
Near Daniel Jackson's Quarters  
  
2139 hours  
  
Daniel walked down to corridor to his quarters. It had been an awful day. In fact, the best part of it was-"Janet!" he exclaimed as he walked into his room.  
  
"Hey, Daniel." She smiled slyly.  
  
How on Earth had she gotten in here? He closed the door and she advanced on him. The previous question was forgotten as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He found the knob and locked the door then carried her to his bed. He felt a sudden need to claim her as his own.  
  
He tossed her white coat aside carelessly and began work on her blouse. She pulled his shirt over his head and started unbuckling his belt. Her cool hands on his hot body drove him crazy. Why had he waited so long?  
  
Positioning himself above her, he hesitated. Why *was* he doing this?  
  
"Daniel?" Janet's was obviously aroused as she looked at him expectantly.  
  
They had come this far, and there was no way they could stop now. He finally surrendered fully to the heated passion within him. 


	2. Day 2

Day 2  
  
SGC Doctor Fraiser's Office 0905 hours  
  
"Doctor Fraiser!"  
Janet turned to see a nurse hurrying toward her. "Yes, Lieutenant?"  
"SG-1's blood test results." The woman handed her four folders.  
The doctor opened the top one. "Thank you," she told the nurse and continued walking.  
She reached her office and turned to Daniel's results. A smile came to her face as she remembered the previous night. Being with Daniel had been in her dreams for years, and now that had become a reality. She had to admit that actually making love with him was even better than she'd imagined. She read on in the report, and her smile faded.  
She picked up the phone. "General Hammond, we've got a problem."  
  
~*~  
  
SGC Briefing Room 0925 hours  
  
"So what you're saying is this virus is making us-"  
"No, no, no! I only found I in Daniel's blood. As far as I can tell, you, Sam, and Teal'c are clean." Janet informed Jack.  
"All right, so it's making Daniel.horny."  
"Oh, jeez, Jack." Daniel turned to Fraiser. "Why do you think it's having this effect?"  
She locked eyes with him, but averted her gaze abruptly.  
"Janet?" Sam asked.  
"Doctor Fraiser?" General Hammond had his eyes on her.  
"Um.I'd rather not answer that, sir."  
Four out of five of the people sitting at the table gave Daniel and Janet a knowing look.  
"I see." Hammond nodded.  
"Oh, no, sir! It's not like that!" Fraiser hoped they would buy the cover. "Daniel started to come on to me." That was most definitely an understatement. "I didn't put two and two together until I received the blood test this morning."  
"Can you find a cure?" They all seemed content with her story.  
"I'll get right on it, sir." Janet turned on her heel and left for the infirmary.  
  
~*~  
  
SGC  
  
Doctor Fraiser's Office  
  
1013 hours  
  
Doctor Fraiser looked up when a knock sounded. "Sam, come in."  
"Hey, Janet." Sam sat down in a chair across from her friend. "May I ask what really happened yesterday?"  
"It was just like I told you in the briefing room." Sam wasn't sure whom Janet was trying to convince.  
"Janet, it's not like I'm going to tell anybody," she said.  
"Sam, nothing happened!"  
"I know when you're lying, Janet. I'm your friend. You can tell me. I promise I'll keep it a secret."  
Janet sighed. "All right. I released Colonel O'Neill, and started examining Daniel. It went from there.I mean, if Teal'c hadn't interrupted us, a patient could have walked in and gotten quite a scene."  
"What happened after that?" Sam was leaning forward in her seat with interest.  
"He told me to wait for him in quarters, so I did. I wanted to continue what we'd started, and so did he. Draw your own conclusions," Fraiser finished.  
"Oh, my God! Did he.?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Was he.?"  
"Amazing!"  
"Janet, you're glowing!"  
"Did I miss something?" A voice asked.  
Sam turned to see who it was. "Daniel, shouldn't you be-?"  
Daniel moved aside and Teal'c came forward. "Don't worry, I have a baby-sitter."  
"Hey, Daniel." Janet rose and walked over to him. "How are you, sweetie?" She placed her arms around his neck.  
"Pretty good," he answered.  
  
Their lips met. It suddenly hit Sam like a Mack truck. She put a hand on Janet's shoulder.  
"What?" Janet's voice seem strangely husky and agitated at the interruption.  
"Hold out your arm. Teal'c, get a needle." Sam pulled her friend into a chair.  
"What are you doing?" Janet struggled against Sam's grip.  
"You could be infected." Sam hoped for the sake of the SGC that she wasn't.  
"What would make you believe that?" She glared at Teal'c as he stuck the needle in her arm and began drawing blood.  
Daniel grabbed Sam's arm. "Leave her alone."  
"Get your hands off of me!" Janet broke free, and she scratched Sam on the cheek.  
"Oh, no!" Sam moved away and Teal'c took over holding Doctor Fraiser down while fending off Daniel.  
"Let go of her!" Daniel demanded.  
Sam picked up two containers of sedative, took Daniel by surprise by injecting him and caught him just before he hit the ground.  
"No! Sam, please!" Janet's eyes widened when she saw the container in Sam's hand.  
"I'm sorry, Janet." Sam pressed it against the doctor's neck, and she was out in seconds.  
Running outside, Sam spotted someone. "Siler, can you help Teal'c get these two out of here?"  
"Yes, ma'am." He followed her into Fraiser's office. Teal'c had already picked up Daniel.  
"Thank you." They left and Sam collapsed in a chair. She suddenly remembered her face.  
Blood streamed from the small cut. Damn! Now she was probably infected!  
  
~*~  
  
SGC  
  
Briefing Room  
  
1849 hours  
  
"We've found that not only does this virus make the victims libidinous, but it also attacks the immune system making it impossible to fight off other diseases," Major Carter informed the remaining members of her team and General Hammond. "Basically, we're looking at a whole new breed of sexually transmitted diseases."  
"So that means that little cut didn't get you infected, right?" Jack asked.  
"No, sir. The only two infected are Daniel and Janet. They were the only ones to have intimate contact, and no one else has it according to the blood test results," Sam replied.  
"This sounds just like HIV or AIDS," General Hammond observed.  
"Yes, sir. Unfortunately, it'll be hard to develop a cure for this virus as it is for HIV and AIDS." Her eyes locked with Jack's for a moment. This was just as hard for him as it was for her.  
"So Doctors Jackson and Fraiser may very well die of this?" Teal'c inquired.  
"I'm afraid so." Sam looked at the floor. She didn't want to lose her friends.  
"Continue research on the virus. The cure may be right in front of our eyes," Hammond ordered.  
Sam nodded and left the room, but not before stealing a glance at Jack for reassurance. 


	3. Day 3

Day 3  
  
SGC  
  
Isolation Room One  
  
0948 hours  
  
What could have caused this? Daniel strained to find out if there was something he was missing. He decided to start at the moment he had stepped through the Stargate.  
  
The planet had been sandy with an oasis near the gate. Closer investigation had revealed a temple with cuneiform inscriptions located everywhere. He had gone to record some of it for later translation while Sam, Jack, and Teal'c scouted the area for signs of life. It got hazy from there.  
  
The next thing he remembered was long afterwards. The rest of SG-1 had come to tell him they needed to leave. All that they'd found were graves in a massive cemetery of people who had all died around the same time. No one knew why they were dead and didn't want to find out firsthand. Daniel had just hoped the answer was in the cuneiform.  
  
Daniel closed his eyes trying to bring the time between those two events back to him. He'd heard a noise. Yes! That was it!  
  
He remembered turning around and asking who was there. Thinking he was just imagining things, he'd turned back around to continue recording. He mused on how much information was probably on the walls.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of hands had grabbed him by the shoulders. He struggled but soon found himself becoming very tired. His mind was fast falling into a never-ending abyss.  
"Daniel!" Someone was shaking him awake.  
  
He opened his eyes and they focused on the blonde kneeling in front of him. "Sam! My God! Sam, I just remembered something!"  
  
~*~  
  
SGC  
  
Colonel O'Neill's Office  
  
1024 hours  
  
This had to be the most boring report in history. Sure, what happened after the mission was actually pretty exciting, but the actual *mission* was as boring as hell, no pun intended. For the thirteenth time in the week, Jack O'Neill was seriously considering retirement just to escape the dreaded, awful thing also known as paperwork.  
  
Praise Carter for walking in when she did. He was about ready to wreck his entire office out of sheer frustration. "What can I do for you, Carter?"  
  
"Just thought I'd stop by, sir." She paused. "How's the report coming?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that."  
  
Sam smiled. "I guess not, sir."  
  
"So, are you here to ravage me?" As Carter would say, holy Hannah! Had he just let come from his mouth?  
  
Her laugh told him she had viewed it as one of those O'Neillisms. "No, sir, but now that you mention it, Daniel remembered something that happened on the planet."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah. Someone was in the temple with him-"  
  
"UNSCHEDULED OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION!"  
  
"Who could that be?" Jack asked as he got up to follow Sam out the door.  
  
"We only have two teams off world, and there's no threat on either of the world's their visiting."  
  
"Could be the Tok'ra. It's been a while since you dad's stopped by."  
  
"No, he's on a mission."  
  
They entered the control room to find General Hammond and Sgt. Davis. "The iris still won't close!"  
  
A person appeared from the gate. He was in his mid to late twenties with black hair and piercing silver eyes. "Please do no hurt me," he said. "I am here to help."  
  
~*~  
  
SGC  
  
Briefing Room  
  
1137 hours  
  
"You must forgive my sister. She can be quite.impossible at times." The man who had come through the Stargate looked around the briefing room.  
  
"Salen, you said you could fix this. Is that true?" General Hammond looked at the visitor a little suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, if you will allow me to see him, of course," Salen answered.  
  
"There's a problem. It's not just one." At that moment two very groggy doctors were led in.  
  
"Sam?" Janet's eyes brightened slightly at the sight of her friends face.  
  
Daniel was silent. Janet gave him a reassuring look. She had a feeling he was hoping this would be resolved just as much as she was. It was then that she noticed the man with silver eyes. Daniel took one look at him and began struggling.  
  
"Calm down," Salen commanded.  
  
"You're the one-you're the one who-!" Daniel stuttered.  
  
Janet took a step toward him, but was stopped by a couple of SF's. "Let me through. I might be able to help."  
  
Hammond nodded to them, and Janet advanced. She took Daniel in her arms as she would a child.  
  
Salen pulled from is robes a vial of golden liquid. Handing it to Dr. Fraiser, he said, "You must take this to reverse the effects."  
  
"How do we know if you can be trusted? This could kill Daniel and I." Janet suddenly became the no-nonsense doctor.  
  
"You'll just have to trust me. If you wait too long after ingesting the first substance, the serum will have no effect," Salen told her. "I am sorry I do not have something else to prove that I'm speaking the truth."  
  
In a moment of what she would later call stupidity, Fraiser took a drink from the container. She handed it to Daniel, who downed the rest of it. "How long until it begins to work?" Janet asked.  
  
"It starts reversing the problem almost immediately." Salen's icy gaze was intent on them. "You will be fully healed within a few hours."  
  
"So how did this happen?" Daniel gave Salen a frightful look.  
  
Salen sighed. "Approximately 100 years ago, my people developed a method of eliminating sterility and increasing the birth rate. Our people were a dying race, and this miracle drug, as we called it, worked wonders for us. Unfortunately, it eventually backfired, causing the same problem we had tried to prevent. The drug began destroying the ability to fight off diseases. Soon it became a disease in itself, spread by intimate physical contact, blood transfer, and birth.  
  
"Scientists looked for a cure, but to no avail. Men, woman, and children began dying left and right. My sister, Keke, and I were the last children born on Quelnos."  
  
"So, this serum cured you? Who found it?" Fraiser asked.  
  
"No, by the time I could find a way to fix the disease, it was too late for my sister and I." Salen replied sadly.  
  
"Then how are you sure it will work?" Daniel piped up.  
  
"We tested it on a very strange man who came through the Great Circle. My sister infected him and I gave him the medication. We left him to recover, but he escaped through the Circle during the night," Salen explained. "We could not run tests on him, but we used samples of his blood to come to our conclusion. Unfortunately, Keke was not convinced."  
  
"That's why this happened. Keke grabbed you and infected you with this virus, but we left before the medicine could be administered," Sam finished.  
  
"Well, I'm starting to feel normal again." Daniel stood and offered a hand. "Thank you."  
"You are quite welcome. Again, I apologize for my sister's actions. We were born infected and is hell bent on finding a cure." Salen sighed. "I'm afraid that if we don't the only result will be death."  
  
"Perhaps the Tok'ra or the Asgard will be of assistance," Teal'c said.  
  
"Salen nodded. "That is a reasonable assumption, but I am afraid I must go. Keke will be awaiting my return."  
  
"We'll contact the Tok'ra and Asgard. If not alone, maybe they can work together with you to find a cure," General Hammond told him.  
  
"I thank you, General Hammond. Though I do not see why you are doing this, I am very grateful." Salen bowed and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
SGC  
  
Infirmary  
  
1415 hours  
  
"So do you thin what I did, regardless of what I was infected with, was-?"  
  
"No, Daniel, I don't." Janet smiled up at him. "However, I do believe we can't ignore what happened between us." She placed a hand behind his head. "What do you think, Doctor Jackson?"  
  
Daniel sighed. "It'll be complicated, but I think we'll be able to manage. But I'm not sure. I know once we've committed ourselves to each other, there's no turning back, but I keep thinking about Sha're and."  
  
"We've already committed ourselves to each other, Daniel," Dr. Fraiser said. "All those years ago, we became close friends. That's where this relationship started, where all relationships start, and I'd like to take it one step further. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you. I'll stay here with you through thick and thin.  
  
"I'm your doctor, and I'd like to be your lover, but first and foremost, I am your friend." She moved her other hand to his chest. "I love you, Daniel, and nothing can change that."  
  
"I love you, too, Janet." His lips met hers. Boy, was she a good kisser.  
  
Daniel was surprised at the feeling of loss when she left his arms. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
He moved closer, putting a hand on her cheek and caressing her face. "Give it time, Janet. I'm just not ready."  
  
Janet nodded and he embraced her. "I understand," she smiled, but her eyes expressed something different that Daniel almost missed.  
  
Sadness.  
  
He let his hand slide down her shoulder and grabbed her hand. "See ya."  
  
"Goodbye, Daniel." 


	4. 6 Months Later

6 months later  
  
Dr. Jackson's Apartment  
  
2400 hours  
  
"I'm so sorry," Daniel whispered into the darkness of his bedroom. Tear streamed from his eyes.  
  
The silence only served to bring more sadness his way. In his wildest dreams, he would have never though he'd cry again over a woman. Yet here he was, alone and afraid.  
  
"We were getting so close, Janet. I wanted to go further with you. I really did." He pulled out a little black box. "I was going to give you this after we returned from the mission, but-"  
  
Daniel couldn't continue. His heart was broken. Another he loved was gone. Again, he had lost someone he cherished more than life itself.  
  
He leaned, still in his formal attire, against the wall. I wanted to take him into my arms and tell him everything would be okay like I did when he was a small child. Though I couldn't, I would stay there with him as I had so many times before.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Janet!" He let his head fall into his hands, and his shoulders shook violently.  
  
"I'll tell her for you, Daniel." I know he can't hear me, but I make the verbal promise anyway.  
  
"God, I wanted you, Janet. I believe we had all the time in the world."  
  
A pang of remorse hit me. He wouldn't make it through this. Doctor Fraiser wasn't supposed to have died. She and Daniel were supposed to have a long life together in wedded bliss.  
  
It was too late to save him. It was too late to save her. I could only hope someone with a kind and understanding heart would help him through this. 


End file.
